As told by Father
by Binks Drake
Summary: Mary Poppins was practicly perfect in everyway. So WAs the house of george Banks one day they colided and everything was so very strange. But Not Everything happend the way they said it did. This is the story of Mary Poppins from Mr.Banks POV. Enjoy and p
1. Default Chapter

As Read by Father

The tale of Mary Poppins told from Mr. Banks Point of View

  
  


Dislcaimer: I don't own the story of Mary Poppins And I don't own the songs either yadda yadda yadda

  
  


Author's note: I was watching Mary Poppins the other day and I thought that would make i8n interesting fic. Mary Poppins told from Mr. Banks. I to work right away.

  
  


I suppose it started when I was on my way home from the bank. I mean the whole thing with that wonderful Poppins women. I had no idea that everything was about to change forever.

"Oh please let me help you!" Katy Nanna my children's nanny was stumbling outside trying to get her luggage on top of it.

"Thank you very much sir," She said.

"You're welcome! Oh An what a very pretty hat!" I walked in and for some reason i was compelled to break out in song. I think I must have had to much Vodka. Anyway I found out my children were missing. I called the constable at once. They were the most arrogant people i had ever talked to but they ahd wonderful service the second i requested a search the policeman arrived.

"The Policeman's here george" My Wife yelled across the room.

"~Oh what wonderful service goodbye~" I ran to meet the man as he walked in our door.

"I've found some valubles in the park and I believe they're yours," The Constable said.

"Valubles?" I was confused for a minute.

" Come in children," Jane and micheal walked slowly though the door.

"Oh"

"Oh darlings!" Winnifred squatted down to hug the children but i said,

"Winnifred don't be emotional please!"

"Ah Mr. Banks i wouldn't be to hard on her!"

"Daddy were really sorry" Both the children said. "We didn't mean to run away But the kite started to fly in a different direction!"

"Ah Kites are skiddish things aren't they!!!?"

"That will be all constable I'm sure if you go to the Kitchen Cook will fix you something."

"No I must return to my duties, Good night miss, Goodnight ma'am Goodnight sir.


	2. second

In short I had a huge mess on my hands. The children were home yes but no nanny. So I took the liberty of writing an advirtisment. But just then the children came down stairs. They had written an advirtisment.

"You wrote and advirtisment!" I yelled.

"George I think we should hear it!" Winifred told me.

"Oh very well,"

Jane began. " Wanted a nanny for two adorable children,"

"Adorable well that is debatable I must say" I said.

"George please!"

Then I was taken aback when Jane began to sing. "If you want this Choice position have a cheery dispassion,"

"Now Jane I don't. . ."

"Take us on outings give us treat. Sing songs bring treats. Never be cross or cruel never give us caster oil or glue,"

"I put that in!" Michael chimed up.

" Love us as a son and daughter and never smell a Polly water,"

"I put that in too!" he said.

"If you won't scold and dominate us we will never give you cause to hate us. We won't hid your spectacles so you can't see, out toads in your bed or pepper in your teeth. Hurry nanny many thanks sincerely Jane and Michael Banks," She concluded her song and I was well ready fro the end and I hurried then off to bed and tor up the advirtisment.

"Play games sing songs bring treats hah! Winifred make sure that ad is in the morning newspaper!" I stormed off upstairs to my room. 


	3. Third

The next morning I woke up at 7:00 and went down stairs to find the children eating breakfast. Today was the day. The new nanny would arrive. I would handle the matter my self and then I would be off to the bank. At 5 to eight Ellen came in to take my plate.

"Shall I let them in sir?" She asked me.

"Ellen I said eight o'clock it shall be,"

"Yes sir," She went to put the dish away and I took my place in the living room but. . .

"Posts everyone!" I heard Winifred yell from upstairs and saw feet running down the stairs into the kitchen. " Five four three two one!" A loud bang sounded and the house was a mess for about thirty seconds shaking and feeling like maybe I was flying on the moon. 

"You may now let them in Ellen," our maid walked to the door and a lady that wore black and looked quite young walked into the room. Something happened I'm not exactly sure what to this day but she claimed to be a woman named Mary Poppins and she became our nanny until the wind changed. It seemed it all went by rather quickly I'm not sure if I interviewed one nanny or one hundred. But I was off to the bank. I took the route I always did but I stopped and turned a wrong direction. There was a cathedral near the bank. Their was a woman standing their. I saw here everyday but today she seemed to be singing. I was curious and walked up to her. She sang an enchanting song.

"Early each day to the steps of St. Paul the little old bird woman comes. In my own special way to the people I call. Come by my bags full of crumbs. Come feed the little birds show them you care and you'll be glad if you do. Their young ones are hungry the nests are so bare all it takes is tuppence from you. Feed the birds that's what I cry while overhead the bird's fill the sky all around the cathedral the saints and apostles look down as she sells her Waugh all though you can't see it you know they are smiling each time someone shows that they care. Feed the birds tuppence a bag tuppence tuppence tuppence a bag," her song enchanted me I looked up to the clouds and saw a face I'm not sure whose but the cloud looked just like the picture of st. Joseph I saw in a book once.


End file.
